


Shin the bounty hunter

by cherrylng, SilveryxDark



Category: Jrock, ViViD (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Universe - Bounty hunter, Alternative Universe - Reality, Humour, M/M, Things are not going as planned for Shin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shin is hired to kill a vampire, and the person who hired him is ironically a vampire too. To add more confusion, he's the one who created the vampire that Shin is supposed to kill - in his own mansion. That's when Shin realises something: Not even the creatures of supernatural abilities can get away with what human civilisation offers. It sucks, but hey, someone has got to pay the bills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shin the bounty hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nov. 28th, 2012

Shin the bounty hunter  
  
Shin fights to keep his lip from trembling in nervousness as he walks up to the towering mansion, isolated high up on the hill. Sure, he passed all his hunting tests with flying colours, but did the guild have to send him on this particular job? The one that several more experienced hunters before him failed to complete?  
  
The guild council members must be sadistic, he thinks.  
  
"Or maybe they just think highly of you," his senior, Shou, said encouragingly, patting him on the back before he set off.  
  
Or put me in a suicidal mission, Shin thought, wary of this mission. The client is mysterious, but has very good connections with the supernatural or those affiliated to it and is very specific about his target. Kill a young vampire called Ko-ki the Revolutionary in the mansion where Shin is walking up to. Shin has checked on the files to know more about him but his information is few and far between.  
  
The only available information is standard profile, when did he changed and his personality. Apparently he was converted when he was just close to his 22nd birthday in around the 1960s.  
  
Shin instinctively puts his right hand onto his gun, unsure of how to get in. Kick down the door or just knock and wait?  
  
He didn't have to do either of them when the door opened as soon as he steps on to the front porch.  
  
"Ah, you're here. Come on in," a man greets him and ushers him in. Shin is not sure and wary if he wants to do that, but mannerism tells him to accept the offer and do it. When he steps inside into the hall, he did not expect that the old mansion is actually quite modern on the inside with its sleek interior designs.  
  
Shin must admit that it's all very tasteful, without any coffins or the like in sight. They are probably underground or something, he thinks. It would be easy for someone to get caught off-guard here - and be killed.  
  
Shin looks at the man - well, alright, the vampire, now that he thinks about it. He's definitely not a human.  
  
"Who are you?" he says cautiously, eyes narrowed.  
  
"I'm sorry we haven't introduce ourselves yet, but I'll start," the vampire smiles before bowing. "I'm Reno, the leader to a vampire family."  
  
"I'm Shin, bounty hunter," Shin says.  
  
The name rings a bell. Reno? Where has he heard that before? No, he hasn't heard it. He's seen his name before, in Ko-ki's records.  
  
"Hold on a moment, aren't you Ko-ki's creator or something?" Shin hisses, drawing his gun.  
  
"Now now, Shin. If you shoot me now I'll--"  
  
"You'll what? Call in your 'family' to kill me?" Shin glares.  
  
"I say it's more along the lines of taking you to court and suing your ass off with damages," Reno calmly says. Shin raises an eyebrow. Court? Sue? Damages?  
  
Reno chuckles and continues, "This is the twenty-first century. If it had been, oh, fifty years ago, perhaps I  _would_  have got my family to kill you, but no longer. We move with the times, you know? We have legal binding agreements with the humans. Like any human, yes, we would sue you."  
  
"Shouldn't you be trying to attack me at this point, though? I thought vampire families have the responsibility to defend their own," Shin says suspiciously, not entirely convinced. "I'm about to kill one of your family members, after all."  
  
"Sure, go ahead. But don't make it messy. Blood and body fluids cost a lot to clean off and making sure the cleaners keep quiet about it," Reno waves his hand dismissively before going to the living room to pick up his laptop.  
  
Shin just stands in the hallway looking at the vampire with confusion. He put his guns down and went and sat on a couch right across at Reno's.  
  
"Erm... What are you doing right now?" Shin asks.  
  
"Checking the stock market trading," Reno replies.  
  
"Why are you doing that?" Shin asks, confused by why does the leader of a vampire clan wants to do stock trading.  
  
"Well we can't really live in such an expensive lifestyle without letting our money siphon off. Money can't last forever and there's not much old, valuable money and treasure that can be auctioned off to keep up with expenses," Reno answers while checking if some of the companies he has chosen are rising or falling in price.  
  
"You're weird," Shin blurts out.  
  
Reno just laughs. "Oh, it'd seem that way to many of you rookies. The veterans are used to it by now. How else do you think we all coexist, hm? Anyway, don't you have a job to do? Why don't you go do it? He's probably in the library on the third floor - that is; if he hasn't run off to his room yet. Which is, by the way, across the corridor from the library. It's got a huge pink bow on the door, you can't miss it."  
  
As Reno distracts himself by checking the internet, Shin scratches his head.  
  
"Aren't you concerned that I'm going to, you know, kill your creation?" Shin asks.  
  
Reno sighs in frustration and uses his hand to put down his laptop before turning his attention towards the young bounty hunter.  
  
"Listen, kid. This is the 21st century,  _not_  the Middle Ages. Most of us can't exactly live like as we used to. If we want to survive at all, then we adapt through time. If you don't like it, then you either shut up or get another job, okay?" Reno says, glaring at Shin. Shin feels uncomfortable after being given such a vocal rapping.  
  
"Oh. Um. Right... Er, see you," Shin says meekly, cheeks burning with embarrassment as he backs away.  
  
Reno brightens up again. "Very good! See you when you're done with getting rid of him!" he says, and turns back to the laptop.  
  
Shin starts walking up the stairs. He wonders why Reno seems so plainly unconcerned about having a family member killed. In fact, it almost seems like he hates Ko-ki. But if so, why would he have kept him around for so long?  
  
When he reaches the third floor, he can see both the library and Ko-ki's bedroom, as Reno had exactly told. Seeing that the library is closer, Shin decides to try there first. The moment he steps into the library, he can sense someone watching him. The years of training have honed his reflexes and senses. He keeps his back to the door, eyes scanning the shelves with his gun in his hand.  
  
Then he sees it. A flash of hot-pink hair, and then the movement of books on the shelves. He glares at said shelf, knowing that it is where his prey is.  
  
Before he can use his skills, a book suddenly pushes itself out of the shelf, as if indicating to Shin to read it. Shin picks up the book; sure that it was Ko-ki's doing before he settles himself to a chair on puts the book on to the desk. He doesn't even have to open the book - it automatically flips opens, and then on the page it stops at, he sees an image of Ko-ki. It's not just any picture - it's a  _moving_  image of Ko-ki, and he is sticking his tongue out at Shin, his fingers pulling the sides of his mouth playfully. Shin stares at the book. Gosh, he looks like a little kid.  
  
And then he notices the background, and turns around at once, meaning to draw his gun - but it's suddenly gone.  
  
"No weapons in my game," Ko-ki grins as he holds up not only Shin's gun, but also his utility belt which holds his other weapons. Ko-ki tosses them away to a corner where it would waste Shin his time to retrieve it. Shin has no choice but to glare at the young vampire, whose mischievous personality suddenly changes.  
  
"Want to play with me? Pleeeeeeeaaaaase? I got the newest games for my PS3 and Wii," Ko-ki smiles brightly, clasping his hand together as if he is really begging for Shin to play video games with him.  
  
Shin stares at the vampire in disbelief. Well, he certainly didn't expect this at all, not from the vampire that so many of his seniors have failed to eliminate... Or maybe this is how Ko-ki kills off his victims - draw them in before he goes in for the kill. Shin wishes he had something with him right now that he could use to kill Ko-ki...  
  
"Are you one of those young, rookie bounty hunters? All I've seen are old ones who look like disgusting, perverted uncles and it's refreshing to someone closer to my age!" Ko-ki jumps up and down as if he's having a sugar rush and is super excited to see someone young.  
  
Shin just keeps on staring at him.  
  
"Are you mute? Why don't you say something? I don't even have your name!" Ko-ki beams.  
  
"Shin. I'm Shin," Shin says at last.  
  
"Ooh, so you  _aren't_  mute! And you're so cute too! Hey, so, do you want to play games with me? Say yes, please! I've been so bored! Nobody wants to play with me anymore!" Ko-ki says excitedly.  
  
Shin blinks his eyes a few times. This vampire is annoying. He looks down at the book and realises that Ko-ki is also aptly called 'the Brat' (courtesy from the beloved Reno). Shin stands and walks toward the bookshelves, ignoring Ko-ki and wondering if Reno has a book on how to kill an annoying and bratty vampire.  
  
"Hey, don’t ignore meeeeee!" Ko-ki whines, running after Shin and practically clinging onto his back. "Come on, Shin! Play with me, okay? I promise I won't hurt you!"  
  
"How am I supposed to kill you like this..." Shin mutters under his breath.  
  
Ko-ki laughs. "Oh, nobody's been able to kill me yet. Anyway, I wanna spend time with you!"  
  
"Would you just shut up already...?" Shin mutters as he tries to make Ko-ki go away who is stuck to him like Velcro. But Ko-ki doesn't budge.  
  
"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaase, I promise to behave!" Ko-ki promises while giving Shin a puppy face.  
  
"Oh god, you're annoying!" Shin snaps, glaring at Ko-ki.  
  
Ko-ki's eyes widen with tears, he whimpers and he begins wailing. "Why do you think I'm annoying too? I just want a friend! Nobody wants to hang out with me anymore! I really don't want to hurt anyone, I just want to play video games with someone and have a relationship and do things I couldn't when I was created!"  
  
Shin flushes red, suddenly feeling ashamed at having made Ko-ki cry. He didn't mean to, really. He awkwardly puts an arm around the crying vampire, and says, "It's okay... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to yell at you like that."  
  
"All I wanted is a normal life with a partner next to my side when those bullies who hates people like me tried to kill me in an alley!" Ko-ki sobs, rubbing his eyes. "I... I guess nobody likes me even when I changed..."  
  
Shin lips are firm and shut, unable to know on how to react. He hugs the young vampire and pats his back. "There, there... it's okay."  
  
"I just really like people and not as food... I just like being with people, and hanging out with them. But nobody likes me... no one ever likes me now... Not even Reno. He used to humour me. Now he's hiring people to kill me," Ko-ki sobs.  
  
Shin stares at the crying vampire in his arms, and then he leans in and kisses Ko-ki's forehead. "Hush, it'll be fine," he mutters, not knowing what came over him suddenly.  
  
He doesn't even understand on why of all things, Reno wants one of his creations dead.  
  
"Thank you," Ko-ki mumbles, and smiles sweetly at him. "Reno wants me dead because, um, he thinks I'm of no value to the clan and am a parasite. I've been repeating university for years. I don't want to grow up and get a job... I just want to stay here and be with someone nice like you."  
  
"O-oh. Wait, did you just... read my thoughts?" Shin mumbles, cheeks flaming.  
  
Ko-ki nods. "It's one of my abilities. I wouldn't call it reading, just... they come into my brain when I'm in contact with you," he says, smiling.  
  
"Thanks for listening to me... It feels great to have someone not murdering me before they listen to me," Ko-ki says.  
  
"Um. You're welcome..." Shin murmurs, suddenly reminded of his position as a bounty hunter. He doesn't really want to kill Ko-ki now. He can't, not after hearing Shin's confession.  
  
"You're really nice..." Ko-ki whispers. "You remind me of him."  
  
"Who is 'him?'" Shin asks.  
  
"He... was my very first crush... and he looks like you, minus the long hair," Ko-ki explains.  
  
Shin stares at him in surprise. He doesn't know how to feel about that, and just looks down at the floor. "Um... I'm sure that's... nice but I'm, um... straight..." he mutters quickly.  
  
Ko-ki sighs. "Really? Or are you just telling yourself that?" he says, eyes emanating a faint glow.  
  
Shin swallows nervously. "Stop that, it's creepy..."  
  
Ko-ki smiles at him, and then he tiptoes and presses his lips to Shin's mouth. Shin is surprisingly calm in reaction towards Ko-ki's initiative kiss. Despite that it feels cold to the touch, he finds Ko-ki's lips soft but firm.  
  
Shin finds himself kissing Ko-ki back, enjoying the kiss much more than he thought he would. Ko-ki might be a male - and a vampire at that - but he still likes it. He pulls Ko-ki closer to him, and he instinctively starts stroking Ko-ki's lower back. He feels Ko-ki press against him, rubbing his body against Shin's.  
  
"That was my first kiss," Ko-ki pants when they broke off, blushing after confessing that.  
  
Shin stares. "It was? Ever?"  
  
Ko-ki scratches his head. "Well... that was my first real, proper kiss..." he murmurs. "I don't kiss anyone, not even when I have sex."  
  
"Why me?" Shin asks, still taken aback.  
  
"I like you," Ko-ki replies, blushing harder than ever.  
  
It takes a few seconds to remind Shin that he is a bounty hunter, who is sympathizing and kissing a targeted vampire. He is literally failing every lesson learned from becoming a hunter and also breaking every rule of the guild.  
  
But at the same time, he doesn't want to care about that. He doesn't want to hurt Ko-ki at all. It's not like he's done anything particularly bad or evil. He just appears bratty, right?  
  
"I'm not supposed to, you know, have anything to do with you besides... well, killing you." he admits. "But that doesn't mean I'll hurt you. I really don't want to."  
  
"So will you stay and play with me?" Ko-ki asks, his face brightening up at the hopeful prospect.  
  
Shin hesitates. There's still a tiny part of him that's telling him he should pick up his gun and do his job as a hunter. But then Ko-ki's face falls, and then Shin reaches out and squeezes his hand. "Yeah, I'll stay."  
  
Playing around with Ko-ki eventually spirals out of control when kissing and touching around in Ko-ki's bedroom turns up a bit more playful than intended. Shin has Ko-ki whimpering and writhing under him before long, and neither of them really wants to stop. They don't - at least not until the door suddenly slams open.  
  
"Well, fuck, I should have known," Reno sighs.  
  
Shin yelps and tries to cover their naked bodies with a blanket.  
  
"I told you to exterminate him and now you're fucking him instead?" Reno pinches his nose bridge while shaking his head. "I should've known rookies like you are as useless as intended."  
  
Shin flares up at that, affronted. "It's not like Ko-ki's committed some unforgivable crime, has he? I see no point in hurting him at all!" he says angrily.  
  
Reno glares at Ko-ki and Shin, clearly exasperated. "Do you have any idea how much his bloody university fees cost a year? And there are no subsidies for vampires! Did I also mention the cost of electricity bills thanks to his constant gaming?" he snaps. "Ko-ki, it's either you leave this family or die! I can't afford your expenses for much longer!"  
  
"You never used to complain about it!" Ko-ki whimpers, his head hiding in the crook between Shin's neck and shoulder. "You're rich and can afford everything. What ever happened to the Reno I used to know?"  
  
"It's been, oh, fifty years, if you haven't realised! I can't afford it for a lot longer anymore! And you never want to have sex with me anymore!" Reno says.  
  
"You bite!" Ko-ki yelps.  
  
"I'm a vampire!" Reno protests, folding his arms.  
  
Shin looks between the two of them, and then he turns to Ko-ki and says, "Oh God, don't tell me you two are lovers in the middle of a fight and I'm just getting in the way..."  
  
Reno rolls his eyes. "No way. We're just much more open to casual sex than you humans."  
  
"And I don't like biting in sex," Ko-ki pouts.  
  
Reno sighs and shakes his head. "Whatever. I can't send you back to your guild like this, can I?"  
  
"Well..." Shin is unsure of what to do at all. He'd just ruined his whole career without thinking of the consequences until now.  
  
"You said you'd stay, right?" Ko-ki asks hopefully, his eyes wide and hopeful.  
  
"Yes but... I'm a human bounty hunter, you're a vampire. What am I supposed to do?" Shin asks.  
  
"You can become a vampire too," Ko-ki suggests, smiling widely.  
  
Reno sighs. "I suppose you could. I have a document that details what it means to be a vampire, so you know exactly what you're getting into," he says.  
  
"Well... It's not too bad being one right? You live long, you stay young, drink some blood now and then and not sleep," Shin shrugs.  
  
"We do sleep," Reno bluntly says. "Always remember vampires are not Twilight referenced."  
  
"It's not really sleeping, not in the human sense. We appear dead in the daytime," Ko-ki points out.  
  
Shin looks at Ko-ki. Is it worth it, throwing away his humanity and career for Ko-ki? Yes, he decides, as he looks at that smile.  
  
"So, where's the document?" he asks, turning back to Reno.  
  
"Yay!!!" Ko-ki hugs Shin tightly, but not too tight, for he doesn't want to suffocate his new lover.  
  
"Now before I can convert you to become a vampire, I need you to read the contract before you sign it," Reno says, taking a stack of papers out of his suit and hands it over to Shin. Shin's eyes widen at how thick the contract is.  
  
"What's written in here?!" Shin exclaims.  
  
"To make it short and easy for you, here's the gist of it," Reno replies before telling Shin the contract that is memorised into his brain. "When you agree and sign the contract, that means you agreed to our offer and hereby terminate any current job that you are in that is within the Peace Union Act - that means the bounty hunters guild you're in currently and switch over to join our clan. Also, that means that once you become a vampire, it's forever. And while we're on about your employment, you might want to find a new job later or if you can't, you are obliged to further your education before you can help us benefit the family. Do you understand what I'm saying here?"  
  
"I see... that doesn't seem like such a bad deal," Shin says. "I've trained as a bounty hunter ever since I graduated from high school though. I suppose I'll have to go to college, then?"  
  
"That would be preferable. With your skills, though, I guess you could work with the police or something," Reno says. "Oh, and one more condition. When you are one of us, I want you to help Ko-ki graduate from university this year. Or else... both of you die."  
  
"What?!" Shin's jaw drops.  
  
"And I'll make sure you die first so that I can let Ko-ki suffer before it's his turn," Reno grins, his eyes glowing in a heinous way.  
  
"I... can be your hitman?" Shin suggests.  
  
"Shin!" Ko-ki says in distress, eyes wide, and then he looks at Reno. "Okay, okay, I'll graduate! I promise! Just don't hurt Shin! Please!"  
  
Reno raises an eyebrow. "Really? You promise!"  
  
"Yes I do!" Ko-ki whimpers, tears shining in his eyes.  
  
Reno sighs, his eyes turning back to its normal shade of colour. "You and your tears. Consider yourself lucky that I can sympathise you when you cry."  
  
"Yay! I love you, Reno!" Ko-ki beams, and then quickly adds, "In a completely platonic family member way!"  
  
"Good save there," Shin chuckles, holding Ko-ki close. "Wouldn't want to share."  
  
"Ahem," Reno coughs, waving the contract. "You got a few places in this contract to sign?"  
  
"Oh, right, okay," Shin says, taking the contract and a pen from Reno.  
  
He looks through the document, signing where he needs to, before handing it back to Reno. Reno grins. "Welcome to the family."  
  
"You make it sound like as if I've just joined a cross between a mafia and a vampire Incorporates," Shin laughs.  
  
"Huh, sounds that way, does it? You  _are_  a part of the family now though. I just have to be the one biting you to complete the process," Reno explains.  
  
"Huh? Ko-ki's not the one doing it?" Shin blurts out.  
  
Ko-ki gives a weak laugh. "I'm too young..." he explains.  
  
"A vampire as young as Ko-ki doesn't have enough power in their venom to give a faster transformation process. The slower it is, the more agonizing the procedure will be," Reno smirks. "And since I have a biting fetish, be careful if I give you more than just one bite..."  
  
Shin gulps.  
  
And this is all for Ko-ki's sake. As he looks at the pink-haired vampire, he transfers his thoughts over to Ko-ki to tell him that he owes him a lot for doing this.  
  
Ko-ki hugs Shin possessively. "Don't hurt my Shin!" he pouts. "Make it as quick and painless as possible, will you?"  
  
Reno narrows his eyes. "You're no fun."  
  
"Neither are you," Ko-ki sticks out his tongue. "Now leave us alone for a while so we can get on to our business of sex."  
  
Reno rolls his eyes. "Fine. After that though..." he smirks, and walks out of the room.  
  
Ko-ki cuddles up to Shin and nuzzles his neck. "Shall we continue?"  
  
Shin licks his lips. "Shall we?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You've gotta be kidding me," Shin groans. Reno chuckles, pushing the air out of the syringe.  
  
"Can't be too safe," he says. "I hope you're not scared of a little needle prick."  
  
"No, I'm not..." Shin mutters quickly. Between the syringe and Reno's teeth getting too near him, he'd much rather has the injection, thank you very much.  
  
Shin looks at Ko-ki who shrugs and understands why.  
  
"A law was decreed a few years ago to have a mandatory choice between bite or injection after a woman sued for getting infections other than transformation. And it was rabies," Ko-ki says.  
  
"I thought vampires didn't get diseases," Shin frowns.  
  
"If you already have the disease beforehand, then you'll still have it, albeit in a static form. But once you transform someone, it can be passed on. And new vampires  _can_  get pretty sick, since they are so newly undead," explains Reno.  
  
"But don't worry, I've been clean for a few hundred years," Reno adds, dabbing some alcohol onto Shin's arm.  
  
"And this is all for Ko-ki's sake," Shin mutters.  
  
"You love me enough to forgive me, right?" Ko-ki pleads.  
  
Shin nods. "Yeah... Don't worry," he smiles at Ko-ki.  
  
In the end, Shin thought, everything will be fine. If it's not, they weren't there yet.  
  
  
END


End file.
